Nuevo rechazo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en los capítulos 92-93 del manga


Los que leen el manga saben perfectamente la razón por la que escribí nuevamente de esta pareja T^T

 _Advertencia: Spoilers de los capítulos 92-93 del manga_

* * *

 **Nuevo rechazo**

Acababa de rechazar a Kiki, a pesar de ello la joven sonreía como si nada hubiese sucedido mientras que Mitsuhide luchaba con las lágrimas que querían caer por sus mejillas ¿Porque parecía ser el más afectado de ambos?.

La joven de la casa Seiran pareció darse cuenta de ello e intentó bromear para relajar el ambiente, más hacer una broma con colarse a su habitación por la noche no hizo más que perturbar a Mitsuhide, que ya de por si tenía bastante con intentar asimilar la situación. Al final el hombre acabó tomando la ruta fácil y huyendo casi literalmente de allí, aunque primero prometió presentarse en la fiesta de la familia Seiran, después de todo se lo debía a la joven después de todos esos años de amistad.

Aquella noche fue la más larga de todas para Mitsuhide. Su cerebro no parecía comprender la magnitud del problema en el que se había metido. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que Kiki lo veía de esa manera y ahora tuvo que ver la realidad de golpe, como un pájaro que se ve obligado a volar por primera vez. Todo era confuso y todos sus recuerdos junto a Kiki parecían adquirir otro significado, ella estuvo enamorada de él y ahora que lo sabía lo más probable es que le dio esperanzas en vano, se sentía como una basura. Le hubiese gustado hablar de ello con Zen, seguro que el príncipe lo hubiese golpeado por idiota para después darle un par de consejos útiles, pero de momento tendría que salir adelante solo. Pensó en hablarlo con Hisame, pero quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared nada más imaginarlo, era imposible que hablase de ello con él, se odiaban y hacían comentarios venenosos siempre que se veían, además de que era su rival aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de en qué sentido, pero cada vez que lo veía cerca no podía evitar ponerse a la defensa.

El resultado de aquella noche de insomnio y todos esos pensamientos extraños fue que se quedase dormido. Así que cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de la hora casi corrió hasta donde su caballo se encontraba, pero al encontrarlo la duda creció dentro suya ¿Realmente era una buena idea presentarse en el festival después de rechazar a la chica? Quería evitar verla a la cara, pero se lo había prometido y Mitsuhide Lowen siempre cumple sus promesas, por eso mismo y con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho se decidió a ir a la casa Seiran.

Llegar y ser sometido a un interrogatorio no estaba dentro de sus planes y menos aún al tratarse de Hisame, pero podía entender que el hombre quisiera saber lo que sucedía, después de todo le dejó bien claro que aún seguía comprometido con ella, a pesar de que ambos sabían que aquello no tenía valor alguno.

Después de ser invitado a unos tragos por Hisame, lo cual significaba que fue obligado sin oportunidad de poder librarse de ello, acabó perdiendo los estribos. La tan conocida calma fue reemplazada por enfado, casi como un león a punto de enseñar sus colmillos, pero no era para menos, no cuando el noble lo llamaba cobarde sin conocerlo a él ni sus sentimientos. Pero en lugar de gritar, Mitsuhide hizo algo que evitase problemas o la atención de los demás, demostrándole que no lo veía como a un amigo, más que quizás podrían arreglar sus diferencias en un futuro, todo dependía de ambos.

Aprovechando el efecto del alcohol, o eso es lo que quería pensar Mitsuhide, fue en busca de Kiki, para arreglar de una vez por todas aquella situación.

Quería ser completamente sincero con ella, sentía que se lo debía. Lo que ignoró es que tanto el padre de ella como Hisame acabarían escuchando la conversación entre las sombras.

Sin medir sus palabras, el joven abrió su corazón y habló dejando atrás su miedo. Y aquello fue un gran error.

Idiota. Su mente no paraba de repetirle insultos que debía admitir eran bastante apropiados si uno tenía en cuenta su situación actual.

Quería abrirle su corazón, pero acabó rechazando a la joven, nuevamente, para que quedase claro. ¿Acaso una vez no fue suficiente? No.

Y esta vez con su padre y Hisame como testigos, estaba seguro de que ambos querrían asesinarlo más tarde y ni siquiera sé opondría a ello pues aquella voz en su cabeza tenía razón, se sentía como una basura.

La joven era su mejor amiga, compañera, alguien en quien confiaba plenamente y que protegía su espalda mientras él hacía lo mismo por ella. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, con sus miradas bastaba y eran el mejor equipo posible.

\- ¿Entonces porque la rechazas? Eres un lento, jamás encontrarás a alguien así nuevamente - repitió aquella voz en su cabeza

Y tenía razón, era consciente de ello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no era capaz de dar un paso más, su prioridad siempre fue y será el príncipe y por ello no podía distraerse con cosas como el amor. No tenía derecho a tal lujo como el matrimonio. Alguien como Kiki tenía que ser la prioridad número uno de un hombre y eso era algo que no podía proporcionarle y sabía que sería injusto para ella. Además de que tampoco podía pasar a ver a la joven como a una mujer de un día para otro, después de todo, ante sus ojos era su preciada compañera.

Kiki sonreía como si no la acabase de rechazar nuevamente, ella era demasiado buena, ni siquiera demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos para evitar hacerlo sentir más culpable, aunque estaba seguro de que aquello era demasiado para ambos.

Sin poderlo evitar, Hisame se hartó de toda aquella situación ridícula y sacada de novela romántica.

Intentando ayudar a romper la tensión, le ofreció a Mitsuhide un pañuelo, burlándose de él.

Hisame sabía perfectamente que había perdido, pero si su rival no tenía intenciones de casarse, significaba que podía seguir intentando enamorar a Kiki, a pesar de que sabía que era una misión condenada al fracaso desde el inicio.

\- Aprovecharé entonces para ganar el corazón de Kiki - susurró Hisame, que sabía que la joven se encontraba hablando con su padre

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Mitsuhide y quizás en otra ocasión lo hubiesen molestado, pero ahora tenía confianza en sí mismo, una que después de haber rechazado dos veces a la joven, no debería tener.

\- Puedes intentarlo, pero dudo que logres algo - añadió el amigo del príncipe, seguro de sí mismo

\- Definitivamente dos años es poco tiempo para que te considere mi amigo - murmuró el noble

Mitsuhide no pudo evitar una carcajada, logrando llamar la atención de todos. Si tuviese la posición de Hisame, probablemente no dudaría en casarse con Kiki, pero desde el momento en que decidió seguir a Zen, su vida dejó de ser propia y por eso mismo no podría dársela a alguien más, aunque de lo que más seguro estaba, es de que ella al final lograría acabar quedándose con su corazón, pero eso podría tardar un tiempo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sí, nuevamente escribí de esta pareja y sobre lo mismo, pero el muy idiota de Mitsuhide la volvió a rechazar T^T una vez ya fue doloroso y ver como la rechaza nuevamente solo logró destrozar lo que me quedaban de esperanzas :( por eso mismo esta vez el fanfic no tuvo un final feliz, pero si queréis uno feliz para eso está el que escribí para el primer rechazo de Mitsuhide, aunque como siga así me veo escribiendo cada vez que haga algo estúpido xD bueno espero que os haya gustado y si alguien más quiere llorar por lo sucedido en el manga soy toda oídos T^T


End file.
